


Love is blind

by Meister (CruelInsanity)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Implied non-human Dirk, John is oblivious, M/M, just two cute boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/pseuds/Meister
Summary: They liked each other for a long time. Now they get to go out.Just two cute boys in love on dates.





	Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be implied that Dirk is a demon, but not really? You can chose yourself what Dirk is.  
> It's my first posted fic, so enjoy!
> 
> (Do let me know of any errors, English isn't my first language)

 

Okay.

This was it.

The day he finally got to go out on a date.

And with  _him_ no less.

He felt like he had been waiting for this for  _ages_.

 

He was eagerly going over his outfit again, wanting it, no,  **NEEDING** it to be perfect. He only had one shot at a first impression after all.

Hopefully the blue jeans and dark blue button front shirt would do the trick.

Wait, should he maybe add a tie?

He tensed up and quickly left the room, going to where his dad was watching the news.

 

"Dad, do you think I should maybe wear a tie to this first date?" he asked, making the man look over with a smile.

 

"Movie and dinner, right?" his dad wondered, earning a nod from the teen. "I don't think you'll need it, but if you feel like you want it, go right ahead, son."

 

"Okay. Thanks, dad!" the youth said with a grin, running back up to his room. He looked through the ties he had, soon settling on one that complimented his outfit, putting it over by the other clothes he would wear.

Once that was done he went to take a quick shower before getting dressed, making sure everything was as he wanted it.

As it was almost summer, he didn't need to wear a jacket. All he needed was his wallet, keys, and phone. He was allowed to use the car, which his dad had cleaned out earlier.

Skipping down the steps two at a time, he could barely keep from humming.

This would be the best. Night. EVER!

 

* * *

 

He looked absolutely perfect where he stood, hands in his pockets, waiting for his date to pick him up.

The teen bit his lip as he pulled up right next to him, and the blonde got in with no hesitation at all. He looked over at the driver with just a hint of a smile.

 

"You look nice, John." he commented and the ravenette flushed faintly as he looked down at his hands on the wheel.

 

"I, uh... I mean... So do you, Dirk..." John stuttered out. Dirk chuckled softly.

 

"So, movie? Did you pick one, or...?" The blonde trailed off, more unsure than John had ever seen him before.

 

"Oh, uh, no. I didn't. I was thinking we could, maybe... Pick together? I wanted it to be something you liked too..." John said, driving off towards the cinema.

 

"I, uh... Hope the horn doesn't screw up what you think of me." Dirk said suddenly and his date looked over, careful not to crash. From the left temple sprouted a horn, neither long nor short, but certainly sharp.

Just that one, single horn.

 

"No, not at all. If anything, it fits in with your style!" John told him with a grin, and the blonde visibly relaxed on response to it.

 

"Well, thank fuck for that." he commented in relief.

 

* * *

 

The first date was a success, and so was every date after that.

After the sixth one they agreed to officially become boyfriends. They had their arguments, sure, but who doesn't? What mattered was that they worked past the faults, helping each other become better people.

At their thirteenth date they went to a picnic and watched the stars as they talked for a long while.

After about five minutes in silence John spoke up.

 

"You know, until you pointed it out, I never really noticed that horn on your head."

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests, even for stuff longer than one chapter! I want stuff to do, and I'm running out of ideas.  
> I'm not good at smut, that stuff is completely private.
> 
> Find me at meister-writes.tumblr.com
> 
> I would adore some fanart, so make sure to let me know in the comments, and link me to it!  
> If it's on tumblr, make sure to tag me!


End file.
